The grey in between
by coffee-addicted
Summary: My take on Draco's story in the HBP. "She did not consider people to be black or white, good or evil: but grey. Everybody had both sheen and murk within. Moreover, his eyes were grey." What if Hermione was the one who followed Draco? Lemons in future chapters.
1. Crashing

A/N: I am definitely sure that I discovered the fanfiction world, 13 years ago, by reading a HP story. I don't know if it was Dramione, but they have always been my favorite ship. That is why it feels weird that I have never written anything related to them.

This takes place loosely in the 6th book. If I am being honest, I haven't read the books for a while now and I am pretty sure I will take some liberties. Don't expect me to remember much about the details, I just want to stick with the context: Malfoy as a Death Eater and what that costs him. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes and if someone feels like beta reading my story, please let me know.

Enough with that and on with the story. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think by reviewing it. (I myself am an avid reviewer because I know what each comment means to a writer). :P

Don't know if continue this or leave it as it is.

Alessandra

* * *

He was a ghost.

The bags under his eyes were not purple like an eggplant anymore, but almost as black as the dark tattoo on his left forearm. His complexion had always been pale, but now his skin looked translucent as if someone could pass their hand through it if only they reached out to touch him. He knew that was unlikely. Even his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, knew better by now.

He was more alone each passing day. He did not know if he had chosen that way or if it had occurred naturally, progressively. He had secluded himself for protection. His and the ones he cared about. He was not allowed to feel anything for anyone. Not anymore. Therefore, he had distanced himself from his housemates, even the ones who he knew since he was born, before Hogwarts, like Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He knew they were hurt, but he felt so numb, he did not care.

All he could focus on was at his task. A task he was miserably failing. The Dark Lord would not be pleased if he knew how little progress he had made. That was why every second of his days was lost reading in the library, searching for an answer, or trying on different spells for that cabinet.

The Room of Requirement was already more familiar than his own. An old reddish velvet sofa, that was secluded in one corner of the badly lit habitation, accommodated his body perfectly. It had already been moulded with his shape since he slept there the few hours he managed to shut his mind down.

His figure that had once been partially build by being on the Quidditch team was slim as a skeleton. It was not an attractive view. His tall image looked better with more muscles on. Nevertheless, he could not waste time with unimportant and superfluous things like eating.

He wandered the hallways, passing by and going unnoticed, like a ghost.

Or so he thought he did.

Hermione had considered Harry's claim that Malfoy had begun working for Voldemort to be paranoia. Moreover, because when Harry felt convinced of something there was little anyone could do to change his mind. The blond had always been a prat, but she did not believe he was truly evil. She could not believe he had a dark soul. His mind had been constructed by the world that always had surrounded him. The venom that travelled through his lips was the result of an exterior speech that he took and believed to be his own.

She knew better.

She knew a person was shaped by the education they got in school, but it was hard to change the misconceptions that came from the experiences and teachings they had had in their early childhood. It did not excuse his behaviour. However, she had studied this phenomenon in a few psychology muggle texts she read while on vacation and knew it was a complex one. That was why she had always expected Malfoy to come around… eventually.

She was worried.

Malfoy looked sick. There was no other way to describe it. In addition, he almost never showed up his face anymore, not even to spit his remarks about her inferiority. He was cutting classes and never hung out with his friends; he even ate alone. Besides, she thought about the violent incident he had with Harry at the start of the term, which felt like too much brutality, even by his standards.

After what had happened to Katie Bell, she was afraid that Harry might be right about him. All evidence pointed towards his direction.

That was when it succeeded.

She saw him with the corner of her eyes.

Just as Harry stood up to talk to Katie and ask what had happened or who had given her the enchanted necklace, he entered the Great Hall. He grew even paler if that was possible. A look of utter terror crossed his pointed face. Then, he was gone.

No one had noticed him, only her. Harry looked at Katie's expression with confusion.

Hermione told Ron she needed to go to the Library and did not give him time to answer or question her. She gathered her things and followed Malfoy, silently.

He had entered Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. His own eyes stared back at him in the mirror.

She could not believe she would enter the boy's restroom. Even at this moment, her moral barriers appeared in her mind.

She did it anyway. Carefully, so he did not notice her. She observed him.

He seemed to be studying himself. As if searching for something.

Maybe his spirit… or his essence.

Had he lost his soul?

Suddenly, he broke. His whole body began to shake and she did not understand what was happening to him. She was afraid he would collapse or that he was having a seizure right in front of her. Just as she was going to reach out to him and let her presence be known, she saw his eyes.

He was crying.

She put a hand in her mouth, surprised, suppressing an "ow!" However, he heard her.

He turned his back to the mirror, facing her. His wand in his hand, pointing directly at her heart.

"Granger."

He did not even bother to clean his face; he knew she had seen him.

She gulped.

"Leave". The only word he could muster. It was said with such a force and with so much hate that it sent shivers down her spine.

She nearly turned and left, but her feet felt attached to the floor.

"No." She told him, with security.

"Don't make me hurt you". He affirmed.

She almost believed he would.

Nevertheless, she saw something twitch in his eyes.

A plea.

Or she hoped she saw one and it was her own imagination: always expecting something positive. A crack of light, even when there was only gloom.

She did not consider people to be black or white, good or evil: but grey. Everybody had both sheen and murk within. Moreover, his eyes were grey.

He groaned.

He did not feel like arguing, even with her. He did not want to spend his energy taking her down. He didn't want to hurt another person. He had his fare of victims. They had been chosen and not by him. She was not one of them. Not yet.

He chose to ignore her. Draco let his body fall to the ground; slowly sitting with his back leaned against a bathroom's cabin wall.

She did not know what prompted her to do it. Perhaps it was his absolute distress.

She crouched down, her knees touching the floor, and crawled until she was mere inches apart from his legs.

He looked down, defeated, refusing to acknowledge her presence. He expected her to go away if he did not pay her any attention. He hoped she would give up. He had… given up.

She lifted her hand slowly, hesitantly, and reached forward. For a moment, she retrieved it back, afraid, and sighed.

Almost in slow motion, she tried again. This time, her fingers covered his pale ones.

He had not been touched in nearly a year. The small gesture sent electricity down his body.

It was all that took him to remember.

He was alive.

He raised his head to meet her gaze.

The instant his sight met hers, she flinched but did not look away. The trance, which surrounded them as smoke, was lost in one blink.

She widened her eyes, her brows arching to her hairline in shock.

As she prepared to run away, turning her face and frame in the opposite direction, he grabbed her arm and forced her to confront his stare another time. She looked straight at him, defiantly.

Before she could react, he crashed his lips, ferociously, against hers.


	2. Side Effects

A/N: Thank you Unapologeticbreadloaf (awesome nickname, by the way) and strangerthings11 for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot to know you took your time to do it. Also Shola2001, lavenderbunny99, letthemoonshinein, and thevillagehag for making my story a favorite and amberrosemarmol and nerdy-girl-universe for following it.

* * *

His rational mind had gone blank. His senses were the ones taking over his actions. Her simple touch, her hand in his own, had awakened something in him he thought was long gone. Hell, he felt he was dead until right now. As soon as his lips touched hers, an explosion had gone through his body. He did not remember he could still feel, let alone feel so much and at the same time. His left arm circled her and he pressed her waist even closer to his.

She had felt so surprised by his actions that she petrified on her spot. It took her a feel seconds to respond to his kiss. After that, her body began moving of its own accord. It was a rare occurrence for her; to have her brain shut down and act on instinct. She inhaled, deeply, to catch her breath.

Suddenly, when he heard her intake of breath, something in his head lit up. Fear. As she was about to move her hand from his, and place it up on his chest, he tore apart their encounter. He pushed her away, abruptly, as if she was on fire. She fell to her back, unprepared.

"I am probably infested now." He told her, his face contorting itself in disgust.

His behaviour confused her. It took her a moment to understand what his words meant. She pulled herself up, the weight of her torso on her elbows.

"Mudblood germs." He continued and spit on the floor to show her his point.

Anger fastly replaced her confusion. She cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up from the ground. She held his stare for a few instants, daring him to do or to say another thing. She beat him to it, "You wished you could be half the person I am." Then, she threatened him, "Don't you dare ever touch me another time."

He was not capable to respond her. After her statement, she turned around and left him, once again, alone and staring at his own reflection. This time, he did not cry. He was repulsed.

(…)

He was in his dormitory, pacing back and forth. He did not care he was being stared at by the housemates who entered the room. He had perfected the art of ignoring people. Usually, his thoughts were consumed by his Death Eater's duties. Today, however, his attention was lost in chocolate brown eyes and soft as silk lips.

He did not understand why he had done it. She was soiled. She was beneath him. Her saliva should have made him feel sick. Her touches should have given him a rash. That was what he had read in his family pureblood books, at the Manor's Library. That was what his father had taught him even before he was old enough to understand. Nevertheless, nothing happened after their kiss. His mouth did not fall off. He had no visible blisters or cuts. He felt the same Malfoy as before. He felt mentally aggravated, but physically, concerning his health, he was identical.

He especially did not understand why her lips and skin had made his body react with so much attraction. It felt like a chemical reaction. A combustion. He had kissed and fooled around with Pansy Parkinson many times before and even with different pureblood girls from other houses. None, which aroused his interest. Still, a filthy blood Gryffindor had given him more pleasure from a kiss than slamming his body against any other witch in the past.

He had to stop his line of thinking before it could take over his reasoning. He did not have time for this bullshit.

He breathed hard and looked down at his pocket watch finding out he was already late for his Potions class. Snape would not be happy. His professor was being super protective of him, since de beginning of the term. He felt infuriated. Because of that damn vow to his mother, he had a fucking guardian angel to look after him. Except it did not feel like protection, other than a pain in his ass. Snape was super controlling and every day asked Draco about his advances with the cabinet.

"You are in danger. Don't you understand, you fool?" Severus had advised him, his voice a dark whisper. The professor's fingers had grabbed Draco by the shoulders one week ago. "The Dark Lord doesn't take things lightly. He won't forgive any other mistakes." He shook his student, literally, trying to get him to wake up. His words felt more like a premonition than like a warning.

As he did not know any of that. He knew his and his mother's lives were in danger if he failed his test. He felt the dark mark stain in his arm as a reminder. If the pain had been caused by his own fears or if it had been real, he did not know.

Trying to shake the trouble from his head, he shook his skull from one side to another and climbed up the stairs to Snape's chambers.

(…)

She was late to class. She could not believe she had let her feelings distract her from her obligations. Since the incident with Malfoy, she was not being herself. She was absent-minded as if her body was floating through life, but her head and spirit had gone somewhere else. Her heart was also heavy with dread: she did not want to face him in Potions. That was why she waited for the clock's last strike to walk to class. Nevertheless, she was regretting it now.

Having run the last meters and slightly out of breath, Hermione slowed down to recompose herself. Afraid to enter and give the Slytherins the satisfaction of seeing Snape humiliate her, she prepared herself by looking down. As she was about to cross the door, she collided with a stronger and much taller body than her own.

"Watch it." Someone barked. She did not need to look up to know whose voice the remark belongs to. She moved her chin upwards, anyway, challenging him.

He gazed at her for a long time, before recovering from the shock of their bump. She was about to insult him when she saw something burn in his grey iris. _Shame._ It could not be. He did not have it in him.

She shook it off and took out her wand, pointing at his throat.

"I told you to never touch me again, you brat." She sensed his unease.

He held his head higher. "You would not dare." He provoked her, taking one step further, closing the distance between them. She could feel his cold respiration blowing at her right cheek. His left shoe touched the front of her right boot. She shivered.

They did not notice the other feet approaching them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape pulled her hard, away from Malfoy. "20 points from Gryffindor for threatening a classmate and 10 for being late to class". He vociferated.

Draco smirked.

She was going to defend herself when the professor's voice cut through the air. "I would advise you to be very careful, Miss Granger or a detention will also be added to your record."

She puffed but did not respond.

"Get to class." He ordered, pointing behind her bush hair.

Before she crossed the door frame, however, she was able to hear the murmurs directed to Malfoy.

"Meet me by the Dungeons, tonight", Snape commanded.

Malfoy walked past her, shoving her on the way.

All alarms shot in her mind.

 _Snape was helping him._

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. What is going to happen?


	3. You cut me open

A/N: Hey guys. I am sorry for the lack of updates. I took a break from writing and now I am back. I have to thank you _lun27_ , _lilithin_ and _thevillagehag_ for reviewing it! I also appreciate everyone who followed and favorited it. Lots of love to you.

I would love to get more feedback since it has been a while since I've written a story and had never written anything HP related before this. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the ride!

* * *

As agreed, Draco went to meet his Head of House after hours. He did not want to, but he knew Snape was not going to let him off the hook easily. It was doing it now or later. He preferred not to prolong the inevitable and get over with it.

Slowly and without making a sound, the boy passed the Slytherin common room; all the students had long gone to bed since it was already two hours after curfew. The dancing candle lights and his moving shadow, his only companions.

He was gliding by an alcove behind an armor statue when a pair of hands grabbed him by his sleeves.

"What are you planning on doing, Draco?" Snape asked him, harshly, pinning him to the cold stone wall. His dark eyes penetrating his grey ones, in an attempt to read his mind.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy was truthfully confused. Nevertheless, he blocked his professor's attempt just in time. Snape was fast, but Draco knew how to beat him. His mother had taught him Occlumency as soon as he got the Dark Mark. It had been a question of survival. If he could block You Know Who, he could surely do the same with Severus.

"I see...", Snape stated simply, before letting go of Draco's arm.

"I will try to warn you again, boy. You need to move faster. I made a promise to your mother to keep you safe, and I plan on honoring it." His tone felt both an advice and a threat.

Draco snorted causing Snape to frown, mad with the boy for not taking things seriously. There was a lot at stake.

Then, Draco sobered up and met his teacher's eyes. "I guarantee you I am doing everything in my power. I do not know how to mend that stupid cabinet. I am sure I'm just as afraid for my life as you are for breaking the vow to my mother". The blond told Snape in one breath, nearly having a panic attack. He shook his hands, trying to calm down.

Snape inhaled, deeply, and looked at Draco with less hardened eyes. He gave him a book. "You should find an answer here."

Draco sighed. He turned around to thank Snape, but before he could do it, they heard a noise. Somebody moved behind them.

The Potions Master got up and, with the bottom of his dark robes dragging on the floor and wand in hand, walked fast towards the corridor. He almost appeared to be levitating.

There was no one around. Before Snape could perform a spell, Peeves appeared causing a fuss. 'People hiding! Student out!', he yelled.

"Go", ordered Snape. "Before somebody sees you here". Draco did not hesitate.

Hermione was panting. She ran quickly but silently, in the opposite direction from the two Slytherins. When she heard Peeve's laugh reverberating in the hallway she stopped to calm herself down. 'Thank God', she thought. She let her arms rest on her knees and inhaled profoundly.

She had waited outside the Dungeons after dinner, hidden by Harry's invisibility cloak until almost giving up. However, before she turned around to go back to Gryffindor's tower, she saw him.

Draco looked as pale as ever. She wondered when the last time he had gone outdoors was.

She had followed him and hid behind the statue when Snape pulled him violently.

She heard it all. Unluckily, a need to sneeze had betrayed her stillness. That was when they noticed a sound. She was now a flight of stairs from where it had happened.

She made out footsteps approaching and saw that Draco was going back, in direction of the Dungeons. Deciding she was not done with him, she hid the cloak in her bag and run to confront him.

Draco was nearing Slytherin's hidden passage when he felt his robes being pulled for a second time that night.

More prepared this time, he turned, grabbed his wand and pointed at his attacker. His other hand captured the arm that had pulled him, holding her still. Hermione held her own wand directed at his chin. They stared at each other's eyes without blinking, holding their breaths.

"I knew it had to be you, Mudblood", he sneered with venom. "Stay away from my business." He pronounced, slowly. "I am not going to tell you another time". He pushed and released her.

She took a step closer to him, ignoring his command and shoving him on the left shoulder. "What are you plotting with Snape?" She would not be afraid of him.

Draco also took a stride in her direction, trying to maintain the lead in their duel. He could feel her exhalations down his neck. He shivered. Before she could react, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her head with only one hand.

"I heard about the cabinet." She let him know, trying to move away. Draco scowl grew deeper, but he did not let her get away from his grip.

"I know it has something to do with Borgin and Burkes". She warned him.

The information surprised him, but he did not let it show. He pushed her harder against the cold stones.

"You are hurting me, Malfoy", she informed and tried to squirm free from his hold.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." He menaced. His grey orbs had darkened, never living her umber ones.

She confronted him. "It is true, then". Hermione stated, breathing out.

"What?" He felt disconcerted, lifting his eyebrows.

At that moment, he softened his grasp and she wriggled herself free. She spun around, grabbed his left forearm and lifted his sleeve.

The possibility was always there, but the confirmation made her feel empty. It was as if the mark was peeking at her. A black skull contrasting with his white pristine complexion.

They fell silent. She, with disgust. He, with dread and, could it be? Shame.

Even their breathing seemed to hold still.

His eyes narrowed, but she did not waver and kept looking at it. Afterwards, she lifted her chin to search for his expression. Draco stared down at his feet, only for one second, running from hers.

Before long, he gawked at her but she was not meeting his stare anymore. He could not understand, but he could swear he could feel disappointment on her face.

"That is it, then." She established. "There is no turning back".

He gulped. She was putting into words his worst fears.

"I can't believe it…" She whispered so low, he almost did not catch it.

"You got what you wanted, Malfoy. I am your enemy to destroy." Her eyes filled with tears, but she did not let them fall.

She lowered her wand, defeated.

He could not comprehend her reaction. He had always called her a Mudblood and made her life miserable. Why now that she knew he was a Death Eater, things had changed?

She lifted her head and looked fixedly at him. "Take a shot". She provoked him, stepping further into his space. "You will have to end the likes of me eventually. Why not do it now?

He faltered.

She grabbed her wand and pointed at her own wrist. Before he could grasp what she was doing, a small cut began to drip. She held it near his face, below his nose.

"Here. See it. Smell it." She passed her index finger thru the cut and collected a small drop, running it over his cheek.

He opened his mouth dumbfounded.

However, before he could intimidate her, she said, "I bleed the same blood as you do."

A tear fell down her features. He moved forward, trying to get a hold of her. He touched her wrist and got more of her blood on himself.

She untangled herself and pushed him, escaping.

Draco was left there, feeling perplexed.

He gathered himself, went to the nearest bathroom and stared at his reflection. The same position and the same facilities where two days prior he had a meltdown. Once again, he could not recognize the specter that faced him.

His lips burned with the sensations he was reminiscing. He tried to shake the thoughts and feelings away.

He gawked once again at the mirror in front of him, turning his head and examining his skin closely.

The blood on his cheek and on his hand a red display of what he had already figured out the day his lips met hers. Maybe, even earlier.

He remembered her last words to him. "I bleed the same blood as you do".

'It's not mud.'


	4. Across the line

A/N: I have no excuse for the updates other than life is catching up with me. I hope you like the chapter! I would love to read your thoughts. Thanks for reviewing it.

* * *

Sorrow. He would have preferred anything rather than seeing her face reveal that she was saddened by his choices in life.

Draco did not understand why the scene with Granger had bothered him so much. Her eyes had stared at him as if searching for some sign of regret. The disappointment that followed had perforated his defenses. Her disrupted state, wildly gesturing and yelling at him, inciting a response, demonstrated something that did not make sense and that could not be…

She cared.

She cared about what he had done and about what he was yet to do. She worried about his destiny and what it meant to be tied up to that skull upon his skin. But why?

He felt nauseated.

Draco knew Hermione's feelings towards him should mean nothing to him. However, he could not shake the bile that crept through his mouth when he recalled her injuring herself just to prove and expose to him her point.

The same as his own. The same color. The same smell.

The same blood.

He moved his hand to his cheek to the same spot she had touched him. Where she supposedly should have infected him. It didn't. The only thing she managed to contaminate was his mind.

"Draco, pass me the marmalade." He heard from afar, but did not move, lost in his deliberations.

"Mate?" Somebody shook him. "Are you ok?" It was Blaise Zabini.

Draco got out of his trance and remembered he was at the Great Hall, having breakfast. Nevertheless, so far he had only managed to stare blankly at a corner, eyes unfocused. Draco elevated his grey orbs, searching for her untamed curls.

As if sensing his eyes on her she raised her head and met his gaze. Her expression darkened and she evaded further contact by looking down.

It infuriated him more.

-8-

A Death Eater.

Malfoy had always been the person who treated her the worst in Hogwarts. He insulted her, threatened her, called her names and even dueled with her a couple of times. However, she did not think his actions were ever truly his.

She had imagined him like a bad copy of his father. No doubt because of a childhood complex, he had developed a desire to please his old man, so big, that it clouded his judgment. She would form a mental representation of his younger self, trying for a hug, or any form of care or recognition from Lucius Malfoy.

Maybe she had been too soft in her considerations.

The Dark Mark implied he had given up on his soul. That he would hurt and murder innocent people in search of power or the promise of superiority.

It meant he had taken a choice. Or that he was such a coward that he had let others decide for him.

His path. His future. His destiny.

Condemned.

Either way, she felt that the tattoo on his arm symbolized a division. The separation of mankind in different species: a superior and an inferior race. Darkness and light. Moreover, she had never perceived humanity like this.

She preferred to conceive a world of equals. There were differences, of course, diverse qualities and limitations. And there was beauty in the dissimilarity. Nevertheless, in the end, people were all the same in their uniqueness, with a left and a right side, bad and good in portions that expanded and contracted. Malfoy had chosen to end a part of him and to remain only in the shadows.

For that, she felt sick.

She saw his face from across his table, searching for her eyes. She felt mad he had the audacity to do so.

Hermione felt so angry she got up from the table halfway through a bite, knocking down a glass of pumpkin juice on the way.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise.

"Are you ok?" She heard the preoccupation show in their voices.

"Yes, I am fine". She replied calmly to them, gathering courage inside herself to forge a smile. "I just forgot the Transfiguration book in my room and I'm going back to retrieve it."

They didn't look like they believed her.

"Really, guys. I will meet you later in class".

They were about to say something, but with that, she was gone.

She didn't know where to go, but her feet lead her outdoors to the school gardens.

The moment she got up from the table making a fuss, he decided he would follow her.

She didn't notice him, too preoccupied with her own feelings to realize the one person at fault stood right behind her.

She felt like she was hyperventilating and couldn't understand why. Before she had the time to gather her thoughts she felt his fingers circling her elbow.

She turned around expecting Harry or Ron, but deep down she knew she would meet his grey iris.

"I don't want to be near you, Malfoy". She told him spitting the words.

He chuckled and she lifted her eyebrows trying to understand what he could think it was funny out of the situation.

"It amuses me how for the last 3 days all I saw in front of me was your dirty face and now you tell me you want distance". He threw his hand up in the air in frustration. His sneer left his face and a grimace adorned his features.

"That was before". She advised him like that simple sentence was enough to make him understand.

"Before what?", he yelled. "Before you saw this?" He lifted his left sleeve. "How is it different from before?"

"It just is", she doddered from looking at it a second time. She was not giving him an explanation. She didn't know if she could explain it to herself.

"I've always been the same", he continued. "I've always treated you the same fucking way. I have always hated you." He took a big breath, "how come only now I see that feeling in your eyes?", he barked.

"You can't see any feelings. I don't feel anything related to you. Not even hate." She affirmed with certainty, staring at him and breathing down his neck.

Malfoy stared right back, but he didn't waver. "I don't believe you. I saw it."

"What? What did you see?", she roared.

"Disappointment." He declared almost whispering. "And if you are disappointed that means one thing", he tried to guarantee to her.

"I don't understand your point". Hermione looked down. 'What could he mean?'

"It means you care, Granger". He assured her.

"I don't". She attested. "I certainly don't". She tried to assure him.

"Yes, you do. And the sooner you realize that, the better. If you didn't care, if I was indifferent to you, you wouldn't feel this discomfort you are showing to me right now. Like you wished I had turned a different trail". He was making the connections at the moment, but he still couldn't figure out the motivation for her care. Where had it begun? She was supposed to feel nothing for him.

"Of course I had wished for a different outcome, Malfoy. I did not imagine it would be as ugly as this. I have always thought it was bad, but now I know it's definite." She let out.

"Why is it different?", he asked again, approaching her.

She didn't answer, looking at her feet.

"Why is it different, answer me". He pushed her to the nearest wall, his shoulders holding her still, his mouth near hers.

"Because I thought you would come around", she finally revealed.

The strength of her words leaving him breathless. The implications confusing him.

He took a step back and looked at her.

"Do you think like this about everyone?" He questioned, this time without his usual bite.

"Of course not". She admitted.

He was not prepared for her next words. Nor was she. They simply left her mouth, as if her sentiments were connected to her lips.

"There is a fine line between love and hate. Sometimes they just get blurry".

* * *

A/N: I know you are probably wondering, "WTF?", but I will give more background as we advance with the story. Let me know what you think.


	5. Two-faces prince

A/N: I confess I felt a little sad about the lack of response I got from the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you like the next one; it will probably start to explain where Hermione's feelings come from. I will make a commitment to updating at least once a week.

* * *

"What could you possibly mean by that?" He questioned. Malfoy was staring blankly at her, like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth.

"Nothing", she breathed out. "Forget it", she told him, trying to dissuade him. She turned around in the direction of the school wood gates, meaning to leave him behind.

He shook his head from side to side in denial, confused. "You can't possibly have feelings for me". He felt positive about that.

"You are right", she affirmed with the same security he had shown in his expression.

Hermione sighed. She did not understand why she had told him what she did. She did not care for Malfoy, let alone had love related feelings towards him. It was absurd.

It was just hatred…

If she thought better about it, she would know she did not really hate him, though. She could not hate anyone other than Voldemort, whom she found not even to be a human being. Spirit deprived.

Draco did disgust and infuriate her, but it was not hatred.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy", she said firmly.

She lifted her stare at his features another time before continuing, "I don't want to be anywhere close to you when your shit explodes in your face". She walked away.

He did not try to follow her this time.

A strange feeling was infiltrating his skin and he could not figure out what it was. it kept eating his stomach from the inside.

He needed to focus. If he could not figure out his task soon her sentence would come true, and not only things would combust, but there would not be a part of his left to wonder about.

After watching her go, he went back to the castle, to the Room of Requirements, with Snape's book in his mind.

-8-

Hermione tried to process the sequence of events that had taken place in the last couple of days. She attempted to speculate what her affirmation intended to show him or to show her for that matter. It had just poured from her mouth. She could not understand herself, not her actions and especially not her own words.

She despised him. She was sure of it.

Nonetheless, some thoughts invaded her. Things she kept buried in her mind. Moments. Small fragments that were so insignificant in the long run, that she felt sure she had only dreamt they happened.

 _Fourth Year – Yule Ball_

 _Hermione had appeared in the arms of no other than Viktor Krum._

 _She knew no one could have figured out he would ask her for him to escort her to the dance. She was astounded herself when he gathered his courage to court her in Hogwarts's Library._

 _The popular Quidditch player had invited Know-it-all-bloody-Granger to accompany him._

 _A pair of minutes before being by Krum's side holding his strong arm, however, she was petrified on her spot. She could not leave the Fat Lady's portrait._

…

 _She inhaled. She did not like to be the center of attention concerning her looks. She knew she was no extraordinary beauty. Now, she would be exposed to all of her schoolmates as Krum's date: his prize. Not that he felt like she was that, but she knew many of the students would think that way. Especially the other girls. Jealousy had a way of showing the worst in people sometimes._

 _She was late. 'Great'._

 _Suddenly, Hermione heard footsteps approaching her way. Another student must have loosed track of time. She could make out the strides nearing her and then stop by her side._

 _The person was waiting for her. 'Could it be Krum?'_

 _She was not prepared to see Draco Malfoy staring blankly at her. His shock was transparent: his blond eyebrows almost disappeared under his locks._

 _He felt his eyes scrutinize her, head to toe, searching for something, anything to insult her._

 _She waited._

 _Notwithstanding, he did not let out any words. He only took a deep breath, calming his mind._

" _What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione barked at him. "Aren't you going to say something?" she asked to confront him._

 _He looked her up and down, taking her in for the second time._

" _Not today." He simply said and left her behind._

 _This time she did not need the courage to continue on her way but felt disoriented._

 _It took her another 10 minutes for her to make an appearance._

 _-8-_

She did not know why she was reminiscing this now. Nevertheless, it was not the only time Malfoy had surprised her positively though.

-8-

 _Third year – Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures Class_

 _Hermione studied her professor and friend._

 _Hagrid looked so happy to have been given the opportunity to teach at Hogwarts. She could tell he felt exhilarated, gesticulating and trying to gather the students around what he called "Buckbeak". It was a hippogriff._

 _The girl herself was mesmerized by it. The creature looked both elegant and proud lifting its head in direction of the sky as if the people surrounding it should bow to it._

 _That was exactly what it wanted._

 _Although every student was afraid to go near Buckbeak, Harry had not wanted to leave Hagrid standing there like a buffoon. The boy reverenced and looked the half-eagle, half-horse animal straight in the eyes. After gaining its trust he was able to pet and, afterward, even mounting it._

 _Things were going great for Hagrid. His class was turning into a success._

 _However, Malfoy was jealous and could not refrain himself from stepping in where he was told not to. Therefore, he had ruined everything for the half-Giant._

 _He angered the bird by approaching it too fast and too precipitously. Buckbeak, scared and angry, had begun spreading its wings and flew in the student's direction._

 _Malfoy looked at what he had done and was surprised to see that the 'half-bird thing' was uncontrolled._

 _The Slytherin observed how the Mudblood tried to reach it, but the result was only raging it further. Draco watched as the Hippogriff was about to scratch and harm the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Suddenly and on instinct, he ran in her direction and pushed her far away from it, taking the hit in her place._

 _Nobody had seen what he had done except for her. The other boys were too distant from the scene and could only note that Malfoy's was bleeding because of Buckbeak._

 _Hermione turned her head to gaze at her childhood nemesis's steely eyes, but he pretended not to notice her and ignored her stare. Instead, Malfoy began to yell at his teacher, threatening to tell his father about the episode._

 _Strangely, it was the girl who had made sure Hagrid took back the control of the situation and ensured the professor carried Malfoy to the infirmary._

 _-8-_

She was looking at nowhere in particular when she saw Harry approaching her.

"Hermione, I am worried about you."

He asked, "Where were you? You never cut classes." The dark-haired boy with the round spectacles faced her. His green eyes half tightened, accompanying his concerned expression with his furrowed brows. He touched her arm with care.

The brunette shook her head from side to side, shaking off her daydreams. She took a deep breath.

"It really is nothing to worry about, Harry. I appreciate your apprehension, but I think I am just tired. I am studying too hard and my body is not being able to endure the lack of sleep or all the junk food and coffee I have been taking", Hermione lied to him.

Half of it was true. She had been sleeping and eating poorly, but the cause had nothing to do with her academic activities.

"Are you sure this is everything?" Harry questioned her suspiciously.

"Yes, I am", she guaranteed to him. "Do you want to go and grab something with me at the kitchens?" She tried her best to sound convincing.

Her best-friend half-smiled and agreed, "Sure, let's go".

 _-8-_

Meanwhile, in the Room of Hidden Things, Malfoy was practicing and reciting an enchantment.

The platinum Snake _repeated once and once again: "Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus"._

He could hear the cabinet mending, like gears, turning and fixing itself.

Suddenly, he was aware of a different _click_ and because of that, his face went extremely pale. He could tell himself what that sound stood for.

He had fixed it.

* * *

 _A/N What do you think it is going to happen?_


End file.
